Only You
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: My long-awaited sequel to 'Sweetheart'...


Only You  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon  
  
Author's Note: This is the first part of my very long overdue sequel to my story 'Sweetheart'. You don't have to read that story, because this story can stand on its own. Okay?  
  
  
My heart jumped when I saw him. He was leaving his house, with a large grin on his face. It's always been like this ever since the Digiworld…my feelings that is. I don't know, but he just seems to excite me. Every time I'm with him, I just feel like jumping up and kissing him.   
  
But I doubt I'll ever get past that stage of 'friendship' with him. I mean, that is his strong point.  
  
I saw him walking in the other direction, when I chased after him. I quietly ran up from behind him, and covered his eyes with my hands, and trying to change my voice saying, "guess who?"  
  
He stopped, and said, "Joe? No, no, it has to be Izzy! Wait, no…Cody!"  
  
"No!" I yelled, partly angered that he thought I was a guy! Then he turned around and looked at me, and the anger just left me.  
  
"Oh, sorry Meems. I didn't know it was you," he said, while laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you actually thought I was Joe or Izzy! And I couldn't even be Cody 'cause he couldn't even reach your eyes!" I yelled, trying to act angry. But then the thought of Cody trying to reach and cover Matt's eyes suddenly entered my head, and I ended up laughing as well.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, still laughing. "So what's up?"  
  
"I was just coming back from cheerleading practice, and I am so tired!" I replied, as we started to walk again. "So where are you going?"  
  
"Ah, nowhere. Tai and Sora are in my apartment, making out."  
  
"So you finally got Sora and Tai together?"   
  
"Yeah," he said, "and it was hard as hell to do."  
  
"It's great to see two of out bestest friends happy with each other!"  
  
"Yeah, and all it took me was a short stint of self-doubt and the thought of Tai and Sora never liking me again."  
  
"It's a small price to pay to see them together," I said, with a large grin on my face. Then my foot started to hurt, and I stopped, trying to massage the pain from it.  
  
"What's wrong?" He stopped too, and came up to me.  
  
"Nothing, I just landed awkwardly during practice," I said, still trying to stop the pain.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't walk then." Suddenly, his arms wrapped behind my back, and under my legs, picking me up. "How's your foot now?" He said, smiling.  
  
"It's great!" I replied, laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel the warmth from his body, feel his breathing through his chest, smell his Perry Ellis cologne, and felt the security of just being in his arms. I just closed my eyes, and just enjoyed every moment.  
  
"Meems?" I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're at your house." 'Already?' I thought.  
  
"Oh," I replied blushing. He let me down, and I thanked him.  
  
  
******  
  
  
After he left, I went inside, and rested my back on the door. 'Oh my God! He, I, in his arms!' I was so energetic, so I ran into my room and called Sora.  
  
"Hello?" I heard her voice.  
  
"Sora, its me, Mimi!"  
  
"What happened? Why are you so excited?" I forgot, she didn't know I liked Matt.  
  
"Um, nothing!"  
  
"C'mon, Mimi, you don't get this hyped for nothing."  
  
"Okay, okay! I was just with Matt!"  
  
"What do you mean 'with Matt?' Are you two like going out now?"   
  
"No, we were just talking and stuff and he carried me home and…um, stuff," I messed up, didn't I?  
  
"Mimi! I thought we were best friends! Now look, you tell me what happened with you and Matt, or I WON'T tell about what happened with me and Tai!"  
  
I pouted. I really wanted to hear how Sora hooked up with Tai, and how Matt was able to do that, but…but what? I have no reason to be afraid about telling her this! I mean, even if I tell him, and he rejects me, thus humiliating me, and knowing myself, I'd probably do that in a very public place where everyone can see me, multiplying my humiliation and…!  
  
"You still there Mimi?" I heard on the other line of the phone.  
  
I smacked myself on the head, "sorry."   
  
"So? You gonna tell me, or what?"  
  
"Okay, fine…so I had this little crush on Matt since the digital world and so what that it hasn't subsided since I first met him since?" I said, trying to sound 'as-a-matter-of-factly' as I can.  
  
"Oh, my, God!!!" I heard her squeal with delight on through the receiver.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, right?" I bit my lower lip, hoping she would say what I was hoping her to say.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Sora!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone…except for Tai."  
  
"What?!?! Tai? He'll spread it to everyone in, like, 3 seconds!"  
  
"He's my boyfriend, and since I like him so much, I've decided to tell him!" I could tell she was smiling. Damn her. "But don't worry, I'll make sure he won't tell anyone…especially you-know-who!"  
  
"Thanks, Sora," I said, feeling relieved. I let out a yawn, and flopped down on my bed.   
  
"You okay, Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, just feeling pretty tired. Why don't you tell me your spectacular tale of how you and Tai ended up making out in Matt's apartment tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Yeah, sure…hey! How'd you know-"  
  
I hung up, getting her back for when she tells Tai my 'oh so special' news.  
  
  
******  
  
I met her at Antolini's. After we got our pizzas and our drinks, I forced her to tell me every single detail about how her and Tai, and of course, what Matt did to help them out.  
  
"Oh, wow! So he got both of you guys to his apartment, and made you guys tell each other how you feel? That's so sweet!" I held my chest and sighed, leaning back into my chair.   
  
"I know! And after he left, Tai and I stayed at his house until around midnight, just talking and-"  
  
"Making out?" I finished for her. I could tell I was right, because she was blushing right after I said that.  
  
"So, how are you two 'little ladies' doing this fine afternoon?" Tai said in this weird southern American accent, while coming up to us.  
  
"We're doing just fine, Tai!" Sora said, while laughing. He then bent over to give her a kiss.  
  
"Eeww! Guys, get a room!" I joked.  
  
Tai blushed, while Sora turned to me and said, "oh, be quiet, Mimi! You're gonna be doing this when you start going out with Matt!"  
  
Tai turned to me. "You like Matt, Mimi?"  
  
Oh, God. Now I was blushing. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, while Tai just laughed.   
  
"Stop, Tai!" Sora said, defending me. "I was like that, every time Matt asked me about you!"  
  
"Oh, than I'm sorry then, Mimi." Tai said, his laugh now subsiding. Suddenly his head popped up, and he had this glimmer in his eyes, like in the digiworld, when he was thinking of a strategy or when he was actually thinking.   
  
"Hey, Sora! I gotta tell you something!" He then pulled Sora off to the side, where I couldn't hear them.   
  
Oh no. Just looking at them makes me not like the idea that Tai just thought of. Even if I couldn't hear them, their occasional glances at me, and their evil, evil smiles made me think they're up to something…bad. Sorta like, Myotismon or Piedmon bad.  
  
They walked back to me, still with their evil smiles. Did I say they were evil?  
  
"So, Mimi. Um, lets hang out tonight!" Sora suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" I was pretty confused.  
  
"With me and Tai! C'mon! We can hang out and have fun and stuff! And dress nice and stuff! I mean, nicer than you usually dress!"  
  
"I, um, okay, I guess I'll go…"  
  
Suddenly their smiles got bigger, as they inched to the exit.  
  
"Okay then! We have to go, do some, um, stuff!" Tai said, before dragging Sora with him out of Antolini's.  
  
Something's up. I don't like it. What ever it is.  
  



End file.
